


Worship in the Bedroom

by Annibal



Series: A Multitude of Sins [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew knew the warmth curling in his belly. It had been a while since he had felt like this. He kept his body as a finely tuned machine, he had stopped having heats after a while, and every few years he would feel like this. Hot and needy, not like a real heat, but enough that he knew he needed to get laid or suffer for a few weeks.

It was never hard, being an omega. Omega’s were rare enough that he could always find an alpha who would be willing. Since the last thing he wanted was an alpha who felt it would be their job to fawn over him, a little sex on the side was a lot safer. 

The feeling finally pushed him out of his house, and he hailed a cab and gave an address of a hotel downtown. It was two blocks from a pub he was sure he could find someone at. He got his room first, dropping off the two small backpacks that would have everything he needed and pretending like his mate would be along soon. 

With that he headed down the street, pleased to see that parking was already non-existent. It would be a busy night. 

There were often cops there, so for the most part Matthew felt safe. As long as he avoided them, the rest of the patrons seemed to be of a good sort. 

Once he arrived he felt excitement run through his veins, he didn’t do this often, but his body craved it. The feeling of contentment and safety that he felt after would carry him through some of his worse days. 

Inside he took his time, he noticed how the alpha’s looked at him and he knew he probably smelled good. It gave him a type of power, the mild heat keeping it from turning dangerous, but helping him get noticed. 

It also helped him see who he should go for. Not the man with the blind admiration on his face, nor the one who watched him a little too closely, or made it obvious that he were eating up the sight and smell of him. Instead the one that stood out was a scruffy man in plain clothing. He was seated in a booth near the door, but he had not looked up other than to see who came in. Other than that he seemed relaxed. 

He was handsome enough, with the curls that almost touched his ears and his strong jawline. He only looked a little older than Matthew. 

Matthew ordered a screwdriver and took his glass over to the booth. 

“May I sit here?”

The man looked up from his drink and seemed to be debating it. 

“Alright.”

“I’m Matthew.” 

“Will.”

Will seemed to be at least mildly interested in the conversation and Matthew tried to build on it. He felt it was best if he was honest.

“I hope you don’t mind, I just wanted to find a place where I wouldn’t be watched.”

“Then why are you here?”

The question was blunt but not off-putting, it actually made Matthew laugh. 

“I guess I just need to not feel alone sometimes.”

He could see by the expression change that he had Will, loneliness was something they shared.

“I’m not really the type of guy you are looking for.”

“I think that makes you exactly the type.” 

“Are you going into heat?”

Matthew knew why he was asking, there was the hint of it on him. 

“No it’s just a false heat, this is as bad as it will get.”

It was the closest to what he was experiencing, and he didn’t want to waste time with explanations that didn’t really matter.

Will gave a small smile, but he didn’t respond. Maybe it was that Matthew wasn’t put off by his borderline rudeness, or maybe it was just that the alpha also wanted company. 

“So Matthew, I don’t think I have seen you here before.”

It was a statement, but he understood the question behind it. This time his response was an evasion, just in case the man wasn’t what he seemed to be it would be better if he had less information about his life. 

“I’m staying in the hotel next door. I just couldn’t stand another night alone in a hotel room.”

“I know the feeling.”

Will took a sip of his drink he was already at on the dregs and Matthew drank deeply.

“So what do you do?”

“I’m a nurse, and yourself?”

Matthew said, watching how one of Will’s eyebrows arched appreciatively. 

“Who do you work with?”

It didn’t pass him that Will didn’t answer himself, but he was open and interested. Matthew didn’t need to know his day job to invite him back to the room. 

“Would you believe the criminally insane?”

Will whistled, and leaned back with an actual smile on his lips.

“That much be some job.”

“It’s not actually that bad, mostly bringing dinner and walking them from therapy and back again. Sometimes I take blood pressure or dole out medications”

“Doesn’t sound like you have to do too much in the way of traditional nursing.”

Will was almost done, and Matthew knew he didn’t have time to waste if Will wasn’t really interested. 

“So would you like to come back to the hotel for another drink?”

They both knew it wasn’t really an offer for another drink, and he waited while the silence stretched on. Finally Will let out a breath and finished his drink, scooting to the edge of the booth.

“Let’s go.”

At first they walked in silence, but there was no awkwardness, only a slight tension. By the time they got to the hotel, Matthew couldn’t resist giving the other man little smiles. When they got to the door he took Will’s hand in his own and led him to the elevator. 

He could feel the excitement in his body, it wanted this, and he wanted this. 

The doors shut and he turned to the alpha, moving into his space and taking a deep breath of his scent. He could tell he lived with animals, and his skin held the scent of wood, and that even if the alpha didn’t look it, at least part of him needed this.

Will did the same in return, but he was more obvious. He reached out and slipped a hand around his neck, a shiver ran through his body as the alpha moved closer, his nose pressing into the crook of his neck. 

When the doors opened on their floor Will jerked away, and Matthew hurried out, walking a little too fast so the alpha would feel the need to chase him. He knew how to work up an alpha’s instincts. By the time they got to the door he could see it was working and he swiped the keycard, smiling to himself as the lock popped and he slid inside. He left the door open and the alpha followed with heavy footsteps. 

Matthew pulled his own shirt over his head and turned as he heard the door shut. 

“So would you like that other drink?”

“I think I’ve gotten a better offer.”

The alpha started working on the buttons of his own shirt, undressing as he crossed the room. 

Matthew was on the same page, stripping down to his underwear before Will got to him and wrapped an arm around his back pulling him close. 

“You smell so good.” 

The comment was half growled, and he felt his lips for the first time that night. Matthew could taste the whiskey on his lips and he let himself fall into it, opening his mouth and allowing the alpha to taste him. 

The hands slipped lower as the kiss deepened and he was standing nude in front of the alpha, the rough fabric of Will’s trousers pressed against his small cock. It made him feel powerful in a way, the arousal from the other man and from the dregs of his heat. 

He was led backwards, the kiss never breaking until he hit the edge of the bed and fell back on it. 

It was the first time the alpha really saw him nude and he stretched back to showcase his muscle. Matthew knew how he looked, and he was pleased as Will started working on his pants, pushing them down with his underwear. 

Matthew felt his body react to what he saw, the alpha’s cock half hard and his thick thighs. There was slick building between his legs as he pulled himself back onto the bed and waited for the alpha to come to him. 

He didn’t have to wait long, Will crawled to him and covered him with his own body, pushing between his legs. 

It felt great, the weight, the smell, it had been so long, he wanted the man above him inside his body. He smelled so good, and tasted even better.

Will’s lips were on him again and then he felt the fingers, first on his thigh, and then between his legs pressing against his hole. 

When he moaned a ‘yes’ into Will’s mouth, there was pressure and then it was inside him. It took a few seconds for Will to find the right spot. Since this was their first time together Matthew used his voice to let him know just how good it felt. 

After two fingers he was impatient and he broke the kiss just long enough to ask for it all. 

Just like that the fingers were gone and he felt the tip of the alpha’s cock probing him open. It always felt like a lot, but it eased parts of him as he took it inside. He wrapped his legs around Will, just to be closer.

“That feels so good.”

He gasped, pushing his hips back so that more pushed inside him. The stretch felt so good that he arched his back. 

His moan was echoed from the alpha’s mouth, and the slow thrusts started getting in a little deeper until he was all the way inside him. It felt so good to take it all, to feel the ache and the thick base. He felt the heat in his belly, wanting him so desperately. 

It took a few thrusts until their moves worked together and Will fucked him in just the right way. He was pleased with how well the alpha seemed to understand what he liked, that he hardly had to show it.

This felt right, even if it wasn’t a true heat he still felt the need, he needed the hormones to react like they would when the alpha finally claimed him. 

He wrapped his arms around Will, holding him as they rutted, feeling his body move and digging his nails in just enough to encourage him. Not only that but he rocked into it, helping Will fuck him harder. 

It had been a while since he felt an alpha like this, and it wasn’t just because his affairs were few and far between. It was just how Will moved, as if he knew just how to fuck him, like they had been together for years.

The thick base of his knot was starting to swell and Matthew ground against it, helping him fuck him in all the right spots. 

“Fuck.” 

He gasped, tightening his legs around Will’s waist feeling how strong the alpha was, how powerful. Matthew knew it was rare that omega’s allowed alpha’s to knot them if they were not mated, but he not only let Will, he encouraged him. It was everything he needed and as the knot ground into him Matthew finally came, milking it as his body orgasmed around Will. 

The alpha growled as he filled him, and Matthew relaxed into the feeling. As Will coated him on the inside the nagging feeling of heat started to settle and he knew it would only be a little longer before it was eased. 

With a little bit of shifting the alpha helped them move into a more comfortable way to lie while they were knotted together. It ended up with them on their sides, Will behind him, cock still buried inside him. 

The alpha kissed his neck, as if he hadn’t picked him up in a pub an hour ago, and Matthew laughed softly. He’d made a good choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Will had been so alone, he didn’t love his first few weeks of teaching, he missed the cases, missed helping in a tangible way. He hadn’t realised how much he had adjusted to being with the homicide unit, until everything was new and his skin felt like it was going to crawl right off him as the students watched him. Then as he was drinking away the feeling a funny blunt omega invited him to be a little less alone. 

He’d almost said no, but when he smiled Will found himself going along, and he was glad that he did. It wasn’t just the feeling of being inside Matthew, it was how after they had held each other and had quiet conversation.

Will found out that Matthew loved the water, and missed that about living in the colder climates. It made Will open up about his childhood, and he told him about the time him and his father spent in Florida. How he had snuck out to go swimming at night. Matthew had laughed in the strange little way he did and Will felt like the more he heard it the more he liked it. 

After that Will had kissed him again and it felt right, the second time they fucked Will felt a new level of intimacy. Matthew let him knot him again, something normally reserved for only an omega’s mate. 

He knew that he would probably never feel anything like this in this lifetime, it wasn’t often he even saw an omega let alone ended up in bed with one. The fact that one had picked him and allowed him that close was a wonder. 

He hadn’t left after that, Will had spent the night tangled up with the omega, sharing small stories. 

They had ended up spending the weekend together, mostly in bed, but a few times going down to the restaurant to eat. Matthew was easy to be with, their conversation made it easy to get lost in the good times in the past. 

This morning his face felt sore from smiling, and he looked over at Matthew still asleep in bed. Even relaxed his body showcased the toned muscle. Will wanted to kiss him again, and steal a few more moments like the night before. 

Instead he just watched him sleep, still caught up in the weekend and what the omega wanted with him. When he’s pointed out that he wasn’t the type for one night stands Matthew had pretty much said that made him just the type he wanted. 

The omega stirred and he gave into his feelings, he moved to cover the omega, letting his weight press down on him. 

Matthew gave a soft laugh, pushing at him, but not enough to be an actual attempt to get him to move off. 

“Do you want me to get off?”

Matthew hummed, a smirk lighting up his face. 

“I would love it if you got off.” 

Matthew purred, being overly sexual to tease him. 

Will found himself laughing at the omega, pressing kisses all over his face.

“Oh yeah?”

He felt the omega’s legs wrapping around him, pulling him down a little closer. 

“Yeah.”

The words ran straight down to his crotch. It was all the encouragement he needed, Will took the omega’s lips again trying to drink him in. 

Matthew didn’t give into him, he possessed him, tightening his legs and pulling him down so that he could feel his soft cheeks against him.

He kept moving his hips to rub against him, feeling how soft Matthew was against his shaft. He could feel the little bit of slick that was outside his hole, and he wanted to be inside him again. 

“Go ahead.”

The invitation was all he needed; he reached between them to angle himself properly. Matthew pushed into him, forcing Will inside him. The hint of heat made it easier, his body welcoming the intrusion. He felt amazing, his warm slick making it easier for his cock to slide inside him. 

He started with slow thrusts, but he knew now how much he could take. He quickly started to fuck into him harder, listening for vocal queues to know when Matthew could take a little more. 

The omega moved into each thrust, tightening around his cock as he pulled out. 

Matthew was so enthusiastic under him, tightening his legs so that he was fucking himself on Will. 

“Harder Will.” 

The omega moaned, and he happily obeyed. 

Their time together had taught him it would feel better for them both to listen. The omega seemed to have been made for him and Will finally understood just how addictive an omega could be. 

Will knew it was fast, maybe it was the rush of the weekend, or the mix of hormones at being with an omega, but he was falling for him. He wanted to stay with him for more than a weekend. 

Maybe try dating, even with the distance Matthew mentioned, giving it a try would be worth it. Will wasn’t always one to date a lot; he could wait as long as the younger man could.

It wasn’t just the sex either; he liked his sense of humour and his willingness to open up to a stranger. Will didn’t feel so alone anymore. 

His knot was swelling and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was locked inside him again, holding him come deep inside the omega. 

Will almost wished it was a real heat, and that the omega under him would be his forever. 

He loved how the omega could take all of him inside his body, knot and all. When he was with beta’s he would have to keep the base out of them, but Matthew took him whole. His face reflected just how much he liked it too. 

“Oh god Matthew.”

Will watched Matthew’s face as he came, the gape of his mouth, the complete relaxation that took over his expression. He started to smile, his eyes fluttering open. 

“You feel so good.”

Matthew gasped, still sounding breathy. He didn’t stop moving though, he kept grinding onto him even after he couldn’t pull his knot out until Will found his own release. 

He watched the omega’s half open eyes and flushed lips as he filled him. 

Although he knew it wouldn’t be the most comfortable position he stayed in the same position for a while, looking over Matthew’s face.

Slowly he helped Matthew move so that he could tuck up against his back while they were knotted together. He wrapped an arm around the omega’s waist, holding him. 

“I had a really great weekend.”

“Me too.”

Matthew put his hand over Will’s holding it. With his knot inside the omega and their hands intertwined he felt close to him. Will really felt like he belonged there, there was a level of intimacy that it was hard for him to get to.

The stayed that way as they waited for his knot to soften, a relaxing moment shared. Neither of them felt the need to speak, instead communicating in soft touches. 

“Check outs in an hour.”

Matthew finally said, running his hands over Will’s. 

“If I didn’t have work tomorrow I would suggest getting another day.”

Will responded, taking Matthew’s hand back into his own. 

“You should shower; when you come out we can go for lunch.”

Matthew sounded different from what he had heard all weekend; there was a stiffness to him. The ending of a weekend was probably having the same effect on Matthew as it was on him. 

Will’s face had broken out in a smile more this weekend than it had in months. He slowly pulled out, hearing the sigh from Matthew. 

He sat at the edge of the bed, grabbing the notepad that was sitting there and starting to write out his number. 

“I don’t want to forget to give this to you.”

Will held it up to show it to Matthew.

Matthew rolled over and took the paper, the half smirk that seemed to live on his lips back again. 

“This is you huh?” 

“I don’t see a reason why this only has to be one weekend.”

“It has been fun.”

Matthew sat up and pressed a kiss to his lips, it deepened at the omega’s will, the slow roll of Matthew’s tongue over his own. 

This time when the kiss broke Will knew he wanted to shower quickly so that they could get on with the day. 

“I’ll be fast.”

Will said, strutting to the bathroom.

Will couldn’t stop smiling to himself as he climbed in the shower. It had been a while since he felt a connection that went more than one way. 

He scrubbed himself off fast, hoping to steal a little more time with the omega before he had to go back to the real world. 

It felt like it was a dream, like Matthew had appeared to pick him up after a hard job and location change. 

As soon as the last bit of sweat and seamen was scrubbed from his skin he grabbed a robe off the back of the door and returned to the bedroom.

Matthew was nowhere to be seen, his clothing and bag both gone.

Will looked around the empty room his eyes catching on the note on the bedside table. It was his number. Matthew had left it behind. 

It took the wind out of his sails, the happiness all the sudden feeling hallow.


End file.
